La Formation
by evans16
Summary: Sasuke a tout perdu. Il a vu son frère tuer tout le monde qu'il aimait. Maintenant, il doit les venger pour rendre justice. à son niveau actuel, il n'est pas capable de le battre mais il se souvient d'un shinobi que sa famille respectait pour sa force. Il doit trouver cette personne et lui demander de l'aider. Cette personne est le fils du Yondaime, Naruto. M par prudence. NO YAOI
1. prologue

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. l'idée vient de Dragon6 qui m'a laissé utiliser son idée. J'ai voulu faire une histoire avec un Sasuke et un Naruto différent.**

* * *

**Prologue **

La pluie n'avait pas empêché le jeune garçon de huit ans d'atteindre sa destination. Il avait du se rendre aux portes du villages avant que sa chance de se venger parte. Il avait entendu par des villageois dans la rue que la personne qu'il cherchait quittait le village. Il avait besoin de l'empêcher de partir. Il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider.

Hier il avait perdu son clan. Les puissants Uchiwa avaient été éliminé par une seule personne. Cette personne était son frère. Il ne pouvait pas du tout y croire qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes avec son père et certains membres du clan mais il avait été trop loin. Maintenant il était le dernier Uchiwa vivant. Il ne considérait plus Itachi comme un Uchiwa. Il avait juré qu'Itachi allait regretter de l'avoir laissé en vie.

Ensuite cette question était venue à lui. Comment allait-il faire pour accomplir son ambition? C'était là qu'il s'était souvenu d'une discussion que son frère et son père avaient eu quand leurs rapports étaient encore bons.

Flashback

_La famille était à table pour le diner quand Itachi entrait_

_« Nii-san, tu es rentré, s'exclama Sasuke joyeusement_

_- Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu, dit Fugaku_

_- J'étais en équipe avec Naruto pour cette mission, répondit Itachi et s'assit _

_- Comment Va Naruto-kun? Demanda Mikoto_

_- Toujours le même. Toujours le sourire et il plaisante souvent. Il a dit qu'il n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse sourire, dit Itachi. Mikoto rit tandis que Fugaku restait silencieux. Sasuke était confus par la discussion._

_- Qui est Naruto? Demanda-t-il _

_- Naruto Uzumaki est le fils ainé de ma très bonne amie Kushina. Sasuke, Tu te souviens de la femme rousse bruyante? Demanda Mikoto _

_- Oh oui! Elle est la mère de Natsumi. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rencontré? Demanda Sasuke _

_- Naruto fait partie des Oinin. Il chasse les Nuke-nin qui sont à l'intérieur de nos frontières. La plupart de ceux qu'il chasse sont de rang B ou plus._

_- Eh bien, il ne peut pas être plus fort que toi nii-san, dit Sasuke_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai Sasuke, Naruto est très doué et mortel, contra Itachi_

_- Écoute ton frère Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki était le seul non-Uchiwa membre des forces de police. _

_Même ton frère a connu la défaite contre lui et même moi j'ai eu du mal contre lui, c'est un ami du clan Uchiwa et doit être respecté. Si jamais tu as la chance d'apprendre sous lui, profites-en et écoute tout ce qu'il dit de faire. Il peut te transformer en l'un des plus forts du village, dit Fugaku. Sasuke était étonné d'entendre son père parler de quelqu'un comme ça. Il voulait vraiment rencontrer ce Naruto._

Flashback fin

Sasuke voyait les portes et accélérait pour rattraper ce Naruto. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il partait mais il devait l'arrêter. Il approchait de la porte pour voir un adolescent. Il portait un long manteau noir. L'adolescent avait les cheveux blonds, arrivant au milieu du dos hérissé, qui étaient alourdis par la pluie. Il portait un sac un dos et un long rouleau dans le dos. L'Uchiwa courut vers lui.

« Uzumaki-san! Cria Sasuke. Ledit Uzumaki se retourna vers le son de la voix. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent Sasuke avec un peu de curiosité. Il regarda comme il courait vers lui. Sasuke se tenait

en face de lui et tomba à genoux. Il respirait difficilement car il avait couru une certaine distance. Il regarda le blond avec un regard suppliant. Il baissa ensuite la tête vers le sol.

« S'il vous plait, Uzumaki-san. S'il vous plait, prenez-moi comme étudiant! Aidez-moi à obtenir ma vengeance, s'exclama Sasuke. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent légèrement et il se frotta la tête dans la confusion totale

« _Je suppose que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps_ » pensa Naruto en regardant l'Uchiwa à genoux

« Lève-toi et suis-moi, dit Naruto en revenant dans le village sans voir si le plus jeune le suivrait »

Tout le long du chemin, Sasuke voulut lui parler mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter et il avait aussi du mal à suivre ses pas.

Il rentra dans une maison assez grande et vit...

* * *

**Et voilà, le prologue fini. je tiens d'abord à rassurer. Ceci est un prologue. Les autres chapitre seront plus long. **

**Merci de Laisser un commentaire. ça fait toujours plaisir**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. certaines questions seront répondu dans ce chapitre.**

**voici le chapitre 1. bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kushina était énervé. Elle venait juste de faire du shopping quand elle avait entendu que son fils ainé, Naruto avait insulté le Sandaime et résigné en tant que ninja. Elle savait que le massacre des Uchiwa ne lui plairait pas mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il serait aussi contrarié. Elle allait partir à sa recherche quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Naruto. Elle ne perdit pas une minute pour aller vers lui.

« Ah, Kaa-san, tu es là, est-ce que tu pou...Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe, dit Naruto quand sa mère l'attrapa par le col.

- Fils indigne, dit Kushina tandis que neuf mèches se soulevaient. Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu sois aussi malpoli et que tu disparaisses sans dire un seul mot! Donc tu vas aller voir l'Hokage t'excuser et reprendre ta place dans les troupes, Ok?

- Calme-toi, tu fais peur au gamin, dit Naruto

- Le gamin? Demanda Kushina. Elle se tourna et vit un garçon avec les cheveux noirs se cachant derrière une plante potée. Sasuke?

- Bonsoir. Kushina-san, dit l'Uchiwa avec respect

- Vas-y entre, dit-elle en lâchant son fils »

Ils entrèrent dans un salon qui était assez simplement décoré. Naruto s'assit dans le canapé après s'être changé et Kushina alla dans la pièce d'à côté pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. Sasuke resta debout devant Naruto. Cette situation resta pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Naruto soupire.

« Je pense que je devrais commencer à dire que je donne mes condoléances pour la destruction de ton clan. c'est grâce à eux que je suis devenu fort.

- Merci, Uzumaki-san, dit Sasuke

- Appelle-moi Naruto. Tu as dit que tu voulais que je t'entraine, pourquoi m'avoir choisi? Demanda Naruto

- Itachi m'a dit que je ne méritais même pas d'être tué. Il m'a dit de le haïr. Il mérite d'être trainé devant la justice. Et c'est moi qui le ferais.

- Pourquoi venir vers moi? Demanda Naruto

- Mon père et Itachi parlaient hautement de vous, disant que sous votre guide, je pourrais devenir fort rapidement. J'ai besoin de devenir fort et je crois, non, je sais que vous me permettrez d'obtenir mon but, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur ses pieds et baissa la tête. s'il vous plait aidez-moi dans ma quête. »

Naruto fixa Sasuke. Il s'énervait de secondes en secondes. Comment Itachi avait-il pu faire ça à son propre frère? Comment avant-il pu faire ça son propre clan? Mais il connaissait la vérité derrière tout ça. Et il avait tout fait pour empêcher ça.

Il comprenait d'où le ressentiment des Uchiwa venait. Tobirama Senju, le Nidaime Hokage avait confiné l'un des clan fondateurs politiquement et géographiquement. Son successeur le Sandaime avait suivi la même voie. Naruto avait compris cela. Il an avait parlé à son père, Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage qui était d'accord et avait commencé à faire des changements. Plus que le Sandaime. Si seulement Kyubi ne s'était pas libéré lors de la naissance de Natsumi.

Il avait une solution pour résoudre la situation. C'est pour ça que Fugaku avait accepté de suspendre son plan pendant quatre jours. Si seulement l'Hokage n'avait pas agi plus tôt. Fichu vieil homme, il aurait du prendre sa retraite depuis longtemps

« Redresse-toi, Sasuke. Aucun fils de Fugaku ne devrait s'abaisser », la tête de Sasuke se releva instantanément et il se leva, il croisa les yeux de Naruto qui soupira. « Écoute, la voie de vengeance est une voie pleine de sang et de tragédie. Mais si tu veux réellement suivre cette voie, je t'aiderais. » Sasuke allait le remercier mais Naruto leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Mais pas aujourd'hui. D'abord tu devras bruler les membres de ton clan et faire leur deuil et si après ça tu es encore sur de ta voie. Va sur le terrain numéro 15, » Il se leva. « Il y a une chambre de libre, ce soir tu peux dormir ici. »

- Merci, Naruto-san, dit Sasuke alors qu'il allait dans la chambre pour se coucher. »

Un peu plus tard, Naruto était assis sur la terrasse qui donnait une vue de la falaise des Hokage. Le blond regardait son père. Il aimait bien venir ici pour réfléchir. Il avait l'impression que quand il était ici pour réfléchir, son père lui donnait des conseils.

« Je l'ai encouragé à prendre la voie de la vengeance, dit à haute voix Naruto. Papa, ai-je pris la bonne décision?

- Je pense que tu l'as pris, dit une voix qui venait de derrière, le blond se retourna et vit que c'était sa mère, elle s'assit à côté de lui

- Tu es sure? Demanda Naruto. J'ai quand même accepté de l'entrainer pour qu'il prenne sa vengeance

- Lorsque mon village a été détruit, la première chose que j'ai voulu faire c'est aller à Kumo pour le détruire, mais j'ai rencontré ce pauvre type, dit Kushina en souriant, Naruto gloussa. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, mon désir de vengeance s'était envolé.

- Tu penses que...

- Oui, je suis sûre que tu peux essayer de changer sa voie même un petit peu.

- merci

- Ah au fait, demain tu iras voir l'Hokage et tu lui présenteras des excuses

- Mais, maman...

- Pas de mais, tu iras, dit elle avec autorité

- Très bien mais je ne les penserai pas. »

Naruto fut le point de rajouter autre chose mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une fille rousse avec des marques de moustaches comme son frère. Sa mère lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. « C'est à cette heure là qu'on rentre jeune fille », Natsumi la regarda puis monta dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte, Kushina cligna des yeux. « Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

- Elle a du entendre que j'ai accepté d'entrainer son rival, dit Naruto avec un sourire

- Tu sais tu pourrais lui apprendre certaines techniques

- Non, je n'ai pas envie que mes techniques tombent entre les mains de cet homme, et je ne veux pas aussi qu'elle s'amuse avec ces techniques, lorsqu'elle aura grandi, je penserais alors peut-être à lui enseigner quelques techniques, dit-il »

On sentait qu'au ton de sa voix qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sur ce sujet. Kushina soupira, elle oubliait des fois qu'il pouvait être aussi têtu qu'elle. Après tout, c'était aussi un Uzumaki.

Le lendemain matin, le Sandaime était dans son bureau en train de signer des papiers. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il jeta un regard au visage du Yondaime.

« _Minato, j'aimerais savoir le moyen pour que ton fils me respecte de nouveau._ »

À ce moment là, l'objet de ses pensées entra dans le bureau. Hiruzen se figea, il eut l'impression de voir Minato en face de lui. Même le regard était pareil. Il secoua la tête pour expulser ces pensées.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Naruto? Je pensais que tu était déjà loin.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant qui m'a convaincu de rester dans le village

-Vu que tu n'as aucune blessure sur toi, j'en conclus que ta mère ne t'a pas ramené dans le village.

- Je l'ai dit c'était intéressant

- Que viens-tu faire ici.

- Je viens m'excuser de la façon dont je vous ai parlé hier et je n'aurais pas dû vous traiter de vieil homme sénile

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne penses pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis, alors dis-moi ce que tu penses.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser un autre jour, j'avais l'approbation du Daimyo. Le massacre n'aurait pas du se produire. Tu as manqué de respect à l'un des clans fondateurs.

- Ils étaient en train de commettre une trahison. Ça aurait été jusqu'à la guerre civile, nous sommes encore faible depuis l'attaque de Kyubi. Que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé?

- L'idée de Tobirama de les confiner était une mauvaise idée. Mais son successeur a fait la même chose.

- J'ai tout fait pour protéger Konoha et je ne regrette rien.

- Soyez fière de vous, vous avez détruit l'un des clans les plus importants de Konoha. Vous avez forcé un garçon de huit ans de perdre son innocence. Êtes-vous fière de vous Hokage-_sama_, le dernier mot était dit hargneusement. La tension montait de secondes en secondes. Au bout d'un moment, Hiruzen sortit un bandeau du tiroir.

- Reprends-le. Tu peux remercier ta mère pour ça., il le lança à Naruto qui l'attrapa sans effort. Vu la circonstance, tu auras une semaine de repos.

- Qu'importe, dans une semaine, vieil homme, dit Naruto.

Il sortit de la salle. Hiruzen se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Son maitre ne pouvait pas avoir tort, non? Il réfléchissait en regardant le village, sentant petit à petit le poids des ans.

Trois jours plus tard, Sasuke marchait dans le village. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt bleu, il arborait fièrement le blason de son clan. Il arriva sur le terrain numéro 15. Un terrain qui appartenait à son clan et plus spécifiquement aux forces de police. Naruto était assis au milieu du terrain, les yeux fermés lorsque Sasuke fut devant lui, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa Sasuke dans les yeux. Le jeune Uchiwa ressentit comme impression qu'il était sondé, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un simple geste. Alors c'était ça le plus jeune ninja rentré dans le Bingo Book? Le ninja qui était aussi fort que son frère, celui que son père et Itachi respectaient énormément, celui qui avait l'un des meilleures amis d'Itachi? Oui! Il avait bien fait de lui demandé de l'entrainer.

« Tu as finalement fait ton choix, dit Naruto

- Oui, » il n'y avait pas besoin d'autres mots.

- Sache une chose, mon entrainement sera loin d'être facile. Je m'attends à ce que tu y résistes, compris?

- Oui, répondit Sasuke

- Je te pose la question une dernière fois, es-tu sure de la voie que tu as choisi et du fait que tu m'as choisi comme maitre.

- Je mets mon destin entre vos main sensei, dit Sasuke déterminé à cela Naruto fit un sourire appréciateur

- Comme je l'ai dit mon entrainement sera loin d'être facile et la première chose que tu devras faire c'est..., dit Naruto en se tournant vers une partie du terrain

* * *

**Et fin. laissez des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. L'idée vient de Dragon6**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Comme je l'ai dit mon entrainement sera loin d'être facile et la première chose que tu devras faire c'est m'écouter, dit Naruto en se tournant vers une partie du terrain.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en premier Sensei?

- Oh quelqu'un est pressé, on dirait, dit-il avec un sourire

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Sensei? Répéta Sasuke. Naruto sourit et lui passa une chemise. Sasuke l'ouvrit et commença à la lire. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était le dossier sur Itachi.

- C'est toute sa vie. Ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier et qui est ton frère et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait. Il y a aussi sa façon de combattre. Ta première leçon sera de lire le dossier et dans une semaine je te testerai

- Quoi! C'est tout ce que je vais faire?

- l'objectif de cette leçon est de connaître ton ennemi. Penses-tu que ça aurait été si facile, connais-tu réellement les capacités de ton frère. Sasuke fut le point d'argumenter mais les paroles de Naruto étaient justes. La seule capacité que Sasuke savait sur son frère c'était son astuce avec les Kunai.

- Apprends tout sur ta cible et après on commencera l'entrainement, dit le sensei

- Compris Sensei, répondit Sasuke »

Et ils sortirent du terrain d'entrainement.

Naruto rentra chez la maison de sa famille,et futur clan. Il vit sa sœur, Natsumi. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait _ce_ visage. Naruto et Natsumi n'avaient jamais été proche en tant que frère et sœurs. Lorsqu'il avait vu dans l'hôpital après sa naissance, il l'avait trouvé mignonne. Mais alors qu'elle grandissait, il avait vu un autre côté d'elle. Un de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

Quand elle avait appris, qu'elle possédait le Kyubi, elle était devenu arrogant. Elle marchait dans le village comme s'il lui appartenait. Personne n'oserait l'attaquer, car il se prendrait son courroux. Mais il souhaiterait presque que quelqu'un lui donne une leçon. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec son oncle préféré, ce vieil aigle, il ne l'empêchait pas d'agir comme ça mais il l'encourageait ce qui ne plaisait pas ni à sa mère ni à lui. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui disait, elle faisait son bébé et ne l'écouterait pas.

« Comment était ta journée? Commença-t-il

- Donc tu ne m'apprends rien mais tu apprends tout à Sasuke, dit-elle

- Eh bien, j'ai une raison à ça

- Quel est la raison que tu préfères apprendre à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta famille? demanda-t-elle

- Ma raison...ne te regarde pas.

- QUOI! », cria-t-elle, Naruto rigola. « Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Très bien, si tu veux savoir Sasuke veut partir à la poursuite de son frère, et qui de mieux que le meilleure Oinin pour lui apprendre? Demanda Naruto

- Ne mens pas. Tu aimais le clan Uchiwa. Je sais à propos de ta dispute avec le Sandaime.

- C'est vrai j'aimais le clan Uchiwa, » dit-il énervant encore plus Natsumi. Naruto soupira et arrêta de jouer à ses dépends. « Je lui enseigne parce que je sais qu'il n'en abuserait pas.

- Et je le ferais, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, dit-il choquant sa sœur

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Je sais comment tu es Natsumi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu montres les techniques comme si c'était des sortes de jeu. Mes techniques sont faites pour tuer purement et simplement. Je sais qu'une fois tu aurais appris une technique tu montrerais cette technique que ton grand frère t'aurait enseigné.

- Pourquoi crois-tu ça? demanda-t-elle

- Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi. n'étais-ce pas toi qui a blessé un instructeur et des élèves par ce que tu avais eu l'idée de rajouter du chakra vent.

- C-c'était un accident, s'exclama Natsumi

- Non. Tu le sais très bien. Tu voulais faire ta maline. Tant que tu n'auras pas muri, je ne t'enseignerai rien. »

Le visage de Natsumi exprimait de la colère. Elle quitta la maison en courant. Naruto tressaillit quand il entendit la porte claquer. Il soupira, la relation entre sa sœur et lui ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, et il sentait qu'elle allait empirer.

« Et après, il a dit qu'il me trouvait irresponsable, juste parce que j'ai blessé quelques élèves, détruit pratiquement un terrain. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien m'enseigner, dit Natsumi en colère à son oncle préféré

- Les shinobi ne montrent pas leur émotion, lui dit le vieil homme

- Tu dis toujours ça, j'aimerais que tu te lâches un peu plus Danzo-oji

- C'est inconvenant de ma future héritière, et puis tu m'as moi qui t'enseigne mes techniques personnelles, ajouta Danzo

- Je sais mais il est de type vent comme toi et moi et son Tomerarenai ken est tout simplement incroyable. Même toi tu dit que ses jutsus futon sont meilleures que les tiens.

- C'est vrai.

- Et en plus, je lui demande de m'enseigner une technique, il me rejette. Mais quand Sasuke lui demande de l'entrainer, il accepte immédiatement.

- Que veux-tu dire qu'il entraine Sasuke?

- La semaine dernière, Sasuke l'a supplié de le prendre comme disciple et il a accepté. Peux-tu croire ça?, se plaigna Natsumi

- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, c'est l'une des raisons » dit une voix qui venait de derrière. Natsumi et Danzo se retournèrent et virent Kushina véritablement énervé.

« Oh, salut Maman, dit Natsumi nerveuse. Kushina ne fit que la fixer.

- Natsumi rentre à la maison tout de suite » Natsumi n'osa même pas se plaindre et partit en quatrième vitesse à la maison. Kushina reporta son attention sur Danzo « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de ma famille, Danzo.

- Mais je ne me suis pas approché d'elle. c'est elle qui est venu vers moi.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais très bien qu'elle tient son arrogance par ta faute.

- Mais je faisais en sorte qu'elle comprenne son devoir. En parlant de devoir dis-moi ce que fait ton fils avec Sasuke Uchiwa? Il risque de mettre le village en danger.

- Oh... je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Il réussira là où mon idiot d'étudiant et trois vieux fossiles ont échoués, dit Kushina avec un sourire avant que son visage ne devienne sérieux. »

Kushina partit immédiatement et prit le chemin vers son foyer où elle pourrait gronder, encore une fois, Natsumi pour ne pas l'avoir écouté. Danzo, au bout de quelques minutes se leva, prit sa cane et marcha en direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

Le vieil aigle était dans la tour de l'Hokage. Il était justement proche du bureau du bureau du Sandaime. En approchant, il entendit la voix des deux autres doyens dans le bureau. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient en réunion. En fait c'était mieux. Il entra dans le bureau. Il vit Hiruzen derrière le bureau avec en face ses anciens coéquipiers, Homura et Koharu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer.

« Hiruzen, as-tu entendu ce qu'a fait Naruto Uzumaki? Demanda-t-il »

Le visage de l'Hokage reflétait sa confusion. « Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

- Il a commencé à entrainer Sasuke Uchiwa ».

Tout le monde écarquilla des yeux. Hiruzen réfléchissait. c'était donc pour ça qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de Sasuke. Pendant ce temps, les autres occupants de la pièce discutèrent des initiatives à prendre .

« Nous devons lui faire arrêter d'entrainer le dernier Uchiwa, dit Homura

- On doit absolument envoyer un ANBU pour le convoquer, approuva Koharu

- Vous laisserez Naruto entrainer Sasuke, intervint Hiruzen

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Koharu

- Ça met le village en danger, dit Danzo

- Laissez-le, dit Hiruzen

- Mais s'il lui apprend son Tomerarenai ken, tenta Koharu

- S'il le fait. Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Hiruzen

- Mais...

- Ceci est mon dernier mot, finit Hiruzen en les congédiant. »

Les trois doyens sortirent visiblement contrarié. Le plus contrarié de tous était Danzo. Si Hiruzen ne voulait pas s'en occuper, il devrait prendre les dispositions lui-même.

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement. À son visage, on pouvait voir que Sasuke était abasourdit. Naruto fit un sourire devinant pour quelle raison il pouvait être choqué.

« J'imagine que ça a porté ses fruits, il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête pour réponse, Naruto sourit. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as appris?

- j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un utilisateur de ninjutsu. Mais en fait,il utilisait principalement le genjutsu, même l'astuce avec les kunai était un moyen pour désactiver un système de sécurité.

- Bien. Quoi d'autre?

- J'ai appris qu'il avait gradué plus tôt à cause de la guerre. Et qu'il avait tué beaucoup de gens lors

de la guerre mais qu'après il essayait de toujours capturer ses cibles.

- Je vois. Quoi d'autre?

- Il n'utilisait pratiquement pas son sharingan seulement pour connaître et contrer la technique du ninja ennemi. Contrairement au reste du clan, il ne s'en servait pas pour copier les techniques ennemis.

- C'est vrai, c'était la raison pour laquelle, il est aussi fort. Pour lui le sharingan était un simple outil, rien de plus. Je vois que tu as bien fait ton travail.

- Puis-je garder la chemise? Demanda Sasuke

- Bien sur. Maintenant la première chose que tu devras faire c'est..., » dit-il en se tournant vers une partie du terrain où il y avait des poutres et des bâtons plantés dans le sol. « Faire ce parcours du combattant.

- Très bien.

- Connais-tu l'histoire de ce camp? Demanda Naruto à son jeune disciple

- Non, pas du tout.

- Pour rentrer dans les forces de police, il fallait faire le parcours du combattant en moins de cinq minutes. Je me souviens que j'avais eu le meilleure score d'un centième de seconde près.

- Qui c'est qui était le deuxième? Demanda Sasuke curieux

- Tu le connais très bien.

- Vous voulez dire que c'était Itachi?

- Oui, ria-t-il. d'ailleurs le troisième était Shisui et le quatrième était Mikoto-san.

- Ma mère était quatrième?! » Demanda Sasuke choqué. Le look sur son visage était sans prix, ce qui fit éclater de rire Naruto

« Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas? » Sasuke secoua la tête pour dire non. « Eh bien. Sache qu'avant que ta mère ait Itachi, elle était l'une des meilleures ninjas du clan. Et lorsqu'elle a eut ton frère, elle a décidé de prendre sa retraite.

- Je vois » dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs les yeux dans le vague. Il secoua la tête pour éviter de penser plus à ses parents. « C'est tout ce que je dois faire?

- Je ne t'apprendrais aucune technique avant que tu aies réussis, ce n'est pas la peine de te plaindre. Tu dois avoir un certain niveau physique pour que je t'enseigne mes techniques. En attendant, je t'apprendrais à contrôler un combat.

- Contrôler?

- Prendre les meilleures décisions pour que tu puisses gagner un combat.

- Ce n'est pas de la tactique?

- Pas exactement. Contrôler un combat veut dire de faire en sorte que ton ennemi fasse ce que tu veux. C'est beaucoup plus dur que de simplement essayer de deviner les futures actions de ton ennemi et s'y adapter. En clair c'est avoir l'initiative lors d'un combat et connaître la psychologie de son adversaire. Maintenant, vas-y.

- Très bien. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke et le vit tomber vers le début. Sasuke ne savait pas, mais Naruto était en train de l'analyser et de préparer son entrainement.

« _Le temps qu'il réussisse l'épreuve, je l'entrainerai au Taijutsu, en l'aidant à s'améliorer au niveau du style de sa famille. Puis quand il aura réussis je lui apprendrai certains ninjutsu. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il aura douze ans lorsqu'il réussira le parcours._ » pensa Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Le blond ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Et lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda devant lui et vit l'Uchiwa en train de retrouver son souffle couvert d'écorchures et de petites blessures. Naruto se redressa et s'assit, d'un signe, il lui dit de s'asseoir.

« Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda Naruto

- C'est dur... Combien de temps j'ai mis?

- Tu as mis vingt-cinq minutes et cinquante huit secondes, répondit-il

- Autant? Demanda Sasuke. À ce rythme là, je ne pourrais pas le vaincre

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer. J'avais déjà prévu que tu ferais ce temps là.

- Mais pourquoi...

- Je t'ai fait faire ça, hein? La raison est simple: je voulais que tu te rendes comptes que physiquement, il te manquait beaucoup de choses. Et puis pour te rassurer. Ce parcours était fait pour des chunin expérimenté.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai mes raisons. Maintenant, je vais te demander de faire un combat de taijutsu contre moi. Je veux voir ton niveau

- Très bien.

- Retiens bien. Ton but n'est pas de me vaincre mais de me montrer ce que tu sais faire, compris?

- Oui.

- Alors... Hajime, dit-il et Sasuke s'élança vers Naruto

Dans un lieu inconnu.

Danzo était assis sur un fauteuil. Un ninja avec un masque blanc où il était marqué 'Ne' était à genoux et attendait les ordres. Danzo fixait le ninja.

« Rapport, dit Danzo

- Naruto Uzumaki a emmené Sasuke Uchiwa au terrain numéro quinze. Pour éviter de me faire repérer je m'étais mis assez loin. Et j'ai voulu utiliser mon byakugan pour les observer mais Uzumaki avait placé des sceaux qui m'ont empêché de voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain, dit le ninja

- Je vois. Continue de faire la surveillance de Naruto, ordonna Danzo

- Hai!, dit-il avant de disparaitre »

Une fois seul, Danzo pensa aux moyens pour que Naruto puisse arrêter d'entrainer Sasuke. Si Hiruzen ne voulait pas s'en mêler alors il s'en occuperait lui-même.

* * *

**Fini! dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews. à la prochaine fois!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé!**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de la formation.**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto avait commencé l'entrainement de Sasuke. Hier, il venait juste de voir son niveau général. Pour lui, Sasuke était une pierre brute. Si on le polissait, il pouvait devenir un diamant.

Le blond était dans la tour de l'Hokage, sur le chemin du bureau de l'ombre du feu. Il se demandait quelle mission, le vieil homme allait lui donner. Il arriva devant la porte, frappa et rentra quand on lui dit d'entrer. Il entra et vit qu'Hiruzen était en train de faire de la calligraphie. Tiens. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait de calligraphie. Il s'en souvenait qu'il avait commencé pour améliorer sa concentration et ça lui avait aidé pour son kenjutsu.

Il eut envie de sourire quand il vit que le caractère que l'Hokage était en train d'écrire.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi, vieil homme? Gloussa Naruto

- Je pense que quelque fois tu es galère, sourit Hiruzen

- On croirait entendre un Nara, rigola Naruto avant que son visage ne devienne sérieux.

- Comment va l'entrainement de Sasuke? s'enquit le Sandaime

- Très bien. Il n'a pas le potentielle d'Itachi mais il s'entraine dur pour atteindre son niveau, répondit le blond

- Je suis content d'entendre ça.

- As-tu une mission pour moi?

- Actuellement, je n'ai rien mais je risque d'avoir besoin de mon épée assez rapidement, dit Hiruzen

- À plus, dit Naruto en sortant de la salle »

Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Hiruzen et lui ne pouvaient être d'accord sur leur façon de faire. Mais ils pouvaient être civiles l'un envers l'autre. En tournant dans un couloir, il vit Danzo. Ce vieil aigle avait voulu le prendre dans la Racine. Mais il savait que c'était juste pour son Tomerarenai ken. Il passa à côté de Danzo mais ses deux gardes lui bloquèrent le passage. Il leva un sourcil.

« Je ne savais pas que tes marionnettes étaient suicidaires, Danzo.

- Ta décision met la vie de nos ninjas en danger, dit Danzo

- Fais attention! Les ninjas ne sont que des armes, plaisanta Naruto

- Ce n'est pas une blague! Tu mets le village en danger, s'énerva Danzo

- Sasuke a besoin de sa vengeance. Que ce soit contre toi ou contre Itachi. Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, dit-il

- Ne deviens pas une menace pour le village sinon..., menaça Danzo, cela eut pour effet de faire apparaître une lueur dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qui disparut rapidement. Le blond se mit à sourire et à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à quelque centimètres des oreilles de Danzo.  
-Je te fais le même avertissement, si jamais j'estime que tu es une menace pour Konoha ou pour ma famille, tu gouteras à mon Tomerarenai Ken. À plus, Danzo, dit-il d'une voix froide en partant »

Naruto bouscula les deux gardes de Danzo. Danzo leur fit le signe de rester à leur place. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse au bout du couloir, le blond lui fit un signe pour lui dire au revoir. Le doyen fronça les sourcils, Naruto devenait de plus en plus impertinent avec les doyens. Il se demanda encore une fois s'il devait envoyer ses hommes pour s'occuper. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. D'un, il était assez fort pour s'occuper de ses assaillants. Et de deux, il était un personnage beaucoup trop publique pour qu'il puisse agir. Enfin pour l'instant.

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de l'académie, Sasuke était en train de s'entrainer à ses katas. Quand une fille de son âge alla vers lui. À l'expression de son visage, on pouvait voir qu'elle était énervé. Sasuke la voyant fronça les sourcils se doutant des raisons pour laquelle elle venait ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Uzumaki-san? Demanda Sasuke

- Je veux que tu laisses mon frère, dit Natsumi.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire perdre du temps à mon frère avec ton entrainement, dit-elle

- Si Naruto-sensei veut vraiment arrêter de m'entrainer, il me le dira.

- Laisse mon frère tranquille! cria-t-elle »

Elle l'attaqua avec le poing levé. Mais Sasuke attrapa son bras et l'envoya par dessus lui. Natsumi se réceptionna et l'attaqua. Il se baissa pour éviter l'attaque, et lui fit un balayage. Natsumi tomba, mais elle se leva et l'attaqua, elle allait lui donner un coup de poing quand Sasuke la contra avec son propre poing. Natsumi fonça sur l'Uchiwa et allait le toucher quand Sasuke et elle furent attrapé par le col, en levant les yeux il virent que c'était Iruka, leur sensei, et Kushina en tenue de junin.

Kushina et Iruka étaient en train de parler du programme quand l'un des élèves était arrivé en courant vers eux en disant qu'il avait vu Sasuke et Natsumi se battre dans le terrain de l'académie.

Après l'attaque de Kyubi, Kushina avait perdu la plupart de ses capacités et avait donc décidé de devenir sensei à l'académie puis quelques temps plus tard, elle en était devenu la directrice. Cette nouvelle avait fait plaisir non seulement au Sandaime mais aussi aux conseil shinobi car elle avait réussis non seulement à résister aux demandes de coupes de budgets par le conseil civil mais aussi à améliorer le niveau général des genins qui sortaient de l'académie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux? Demanda Kushina

- J'étais en train de m'entrainer tranquillement quand Uzumaki ici présent a dit que je devrais arrêter d'embêter son frère. Lorsque j'ai dit que c'était à lui de décider, ça ne lui a pas plut et elle a commencé à m'attaquer.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, jeune fille? Demanda Kushina en se concentrant sur sa fille

- Nii-san va lui apprendre son Tomerarenai ken alors qu'il ne va rien m'apprendre, dit Natsumi en colère

- Ton comportement donne raison à sa décision de ne pas t'entrainer, dit Kushina. Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'il va apprendre sa technique la plus prisée à un étudiant d'académie, il n'a ni le niveau ni les capacités physiques pour utiliser une telle technique.

- Mais..., commença Natsumi

- Ne dis rien. Maintenant je veux que vous partiez dans des directions différentes et je ne veux plus vous voir vous battre, compris? Dit-elle en les relâchant

- Oui, dit Sasuke »

La rousse se renfrogna et partit sans rien dire sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère qui la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Sasuke s'inclina un peu et partit ailleurs pour continuer son entrainement personnel.

Naruto était à un café en train de boire un excellent café. Il se trouvait à l'extérieur profitant de la vue sur le mont Hokage. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Lorsqu'il commanda un deuxième café avec un gâteau, un ANBU apparut en face de lui et s'inclina.

« Bonjours, ANBU-san, dit Naruto

- Bonjour, Naruto-sama.

- Que voulez-vous? Chantonna Naruto. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Naruto-sama.

- Mais vu votre position dans l'ANBU.

- Je vois, dit-il. Bien que veux-tu?

- J'ai un message à vous transmettre de la part d'Hokage-sama

- Lequel est-ce?

- Hokage-sama vous a convoqué dans son bureau aujourd'hui à midi pour une mission de grande importance, récita l'ANBU

- Dis-lui que je serais au rendez-vous, dit Naruto en chantonnant, l'ANBU alla poser une question mais Naruto le prit de court. Et ne posez même pas la question. »

Le ninja ne dit rien, s'inclina vers Naruto et partit. Naruto sourit en pensant à l'entrainement de Sasuke, il s'en sortait bien. Pour son prochain prochain entrainement, il lui montrerait une technique de rang A pour lui montrer le niveau qu'il lui faudra atteindre pour espérer vaincre son frère. En parlant de Sasuke, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de le protéger de Danzo et ses manipulations. Une petite menace ferait surement l'affaire.

À sept heures précises, Naruto était devant l'Hokage qui l'observait attentivement. Le blond était dans sa tenue de shinobi. c'est-à-dire qu'il possédait les vêtements standards d'un chunin avec en plus deux sabres dans le dos dont l'un avait sa poignée qui dépassait par-dessus l'épaule et le deuxième,plus petit, était placé horizontalement au bas du dos. Son bandeau était accroché sur son front. Pas de doute. De jour en jour, Naruto ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est la mission, vieil homme?, Sarutobi leva un sourcil

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'appellerais encore comme ça.

- Disons que je dois apprendre à avancer et c'est aussi par habitude.

- Ta mission est de chasser une nuke-nin qui se trouve dans le pays, expliqua le Sandaime

- Une nuke-nin, c'est assez rare de voir une femme nuke-nin, dit Naruto

- Je sais, tu feras la mission avec un Traqueur et un spécialiste du genjutsu, dit-il en passant un dossier, Naruto leva un sourcil en voyant la couverture

- C'est une mission rouge?

- Exactement, tu n'as pas d'autres chois que de réussir cette mission, prévint le vieil homme

- Je sais. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux kunoichi. La première, la plus vieilles était une femme assez grande et la peau claire de taille élancée. Elle a les cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge. Elle portait le maquillage constitué de rouge à lèvres et fard à paupières violet. Sa tenue se composait d'une armure rouge avec seulement la manche droite visible. Son ensemble ressemblait à des bandages avec un motif semblable à ceux des épines d'une rose. Ses mains et ses cuisses étaient également enveloppés dans des bandages et elle portait le Konoha protecteur sur le front et des sandales de shinobi. Elle se nommait Kurenai yuhi et était une chunin de Konoha sur le point de devenir une junin.

La deuxième, qui devait avoir le même age que Naruto avait les traditionnels tatouages de crocs du clan Inuzuka sur chacune de ses joues, avec en plus un tatouage en haut de son bras droit ressemblant à une fleur. Elle portait un uniforme qui épousait le corps du gilet de Konoha, qui n'avait pas de pochettes sur l'avant et elle gardait son gilet ouvert sur l'avant, ce qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine. Elle se nommait Hana Inuzuka et était elle aussi un chunin de Konoha. Elle était aussi l'ancienne équipière de Naruto. Hana était accompagné d'un triplet de chiens ninjas: les Trois Frères Haimaru.

« Bonjour, dit Kurenai

-Bonjour, dit Naruto. Il se baissa et commença à gratter l'oreille de l'un des triplets. Je vois que vous avez grandi, le chien gémit indiquant que ça lui plaisait. Le blond se leva sans reconnaitre l'existence d'Hana ce qui ne plut pas à cette dernière. A-t-on d'autres instructions?

- Naruto sera le chef de l'équipe, vous devez êtres partit au bout d'une heure, dit-il

- Hai! »

Les trois shinobis sortirent de la pièce. Une fois sortit, le blond se retourna vers ses deux collègues.

« On se retrouve à la porte Sud dans une heure, préparez-vous pour une mission de deux semaines, j'ai une chose à faire là, sur ces mots il disparut dans un Shunshin »

Il se téléporta et alla voir sa mère pour la prévenir de son départ.

Naruto était à la recherche de son élève rebelle. Il avait été appelé pour une mission et il avait besoin prévenir Sasuke qu'il serait absent pour un moment. Il le recherchait parce que sa mère lui avait fait une demande. Il semblerait que Sasuke soit encore un solitaire. Il était un peu plus ouvert aux autres et il n'ignorait pas totalement les gens, mais sa mère était toujours inquiet qu'il aurait personne à qui se confier. Naruto avait entendu le plaidoyer de sa mère et devait faire en sorte que son élève se fasse des amis

Il a trouva finalement son élève et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke était actuellement en fuite des membres du 'Sasuke Fan Club'. C'était une chose très amusant à regarder. Itachi était similaire dans un sens. Même lui avait eu quelques fan-girls, mais elles n'avaient rien fait. De plus, sa mère les faisait fuir. Comme quoi avoir une mère effrayant pouvait servir. Comme il regardait, il releva que cela pouvait être un excellent exercice de formation.

Décidant qu'il en avait vu assez, Naruto utilisa le Shunshin pour apparaître devant Sasuke. Saisissant son épaule, il fit un signe d'adieu aux fans-girls et disparut avec Sasuke. Ils réapparurent près d'Ichirakus. Il fit un signe de la tête et les deux entrèrent dans le stand.

« Hé Naruto-kun, comment vas-tu?, demanda Ayame, la fille du chef

- Bien, mon élève et moi aurons un ramen de porc, commanda Naruto.

- Juste un, Naruto, Tu es malade ou quoi? Demanda Tenchi

- Non, j'ai une mission dans quelques minutes, » dit Naruto. Il se tourna alors vers Sasuke. « Fan-girls hein? Je connais ta douleur mon élève."

- Tu avais des fan-girls?, demanda Sasuke.

- Pas du tout, la plupart des filles étaient seulement intéressés par mon nom. J'ai toujours regardé les filles qui m'aiment moi et moi seul. Qu'en penses-tu?, demanda Naruto

- J'ai besoin d'une femme qui est forte. Quand je reconstruirais le clan, j'aurai des héritiers forts, déclara Sasuke.

- Donc c'est tout ce que tu veux? Personne à qui parler, personne avec qui partager des moments?, »demanda Naruto. Sasuke sembla confus par la question.« Juste à la recherche d'une femme forte ne suffit pas. Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi quand tu obtiendras ta vengeance. Si tu gardes tout en bouteille, tu craqueras sous la pression comme « celui qui ne doit pas être nommé », expliqua Naruto. Sasuke était heureux qu'il n'ait pas dit le nom, mais il n'avait pas été convaincu par les paroles de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez chez une femme, sensei?, demanda Sasuke. Naruto réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, la femme que j'épouserais devra accepter ma vie. Je tue des gens Sasuke, purement et simplement. Ce n'est pas grave que ce soient des traîtres, des femmes vont nous voir sous un mauvais jour. J'aimerais aussi connaître quelqu'un qui est drôle, un grand causeur, digne de confiance et la chose la plus importante, peut cuisiner un bon bol de ramen, dit Naruto avec un sourire. Ayame le regarda et secoua la tête.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais Naruto-kun, dit Ayame avec un sourire.

- Oh allez, pourquoi pas? Tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Tenchi semble aimer l'idée, pria Naruto. Après une minute de rire, Naruto fit face à Sasuke. Je ne te dis pas d'accepter tes fan-girls, mais il suffit de penser ce que tu veux à la place de la force. Ta mère était forte, mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle était. Penses-y. » Naruto tapota l'épaule de Sasuke et laissa quelques ryou pour les ramen. Il laissa le jeune vengeur qui avait beaucoup à penser.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sasuke était de retour dans la salle de classe pour la reprise des cours. Il fut approché par Kiba Inuzuka qui était accompagné de son partenaire Akamaru.

« J'ai vu que tu t'étais battus avec Uzumaki. qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?

- Ça ne lui plaisait pas que son frère m'entraine, répondit Sasuke

- Quoi!? s'exclama Kiba. Tu es entrainé par lui. Tu as vraiment de la chance.

- Tu le connais?

- C'est le meilleure Oinin de Konoha. C'est mon idole. C'est grâce à lui que je veux devenir membre de cette section. Il paraît qu'il était dans la même équipe que ma sœur. Il nous dit bonjour à ma mère et moi mais il ignore ma grande sœur Hana. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ma sœur et lui, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne m'entraine pas.

- J'ai essayé de faire des recherches sur lui mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur lui.

- Très bien. Le Yondaime est son vieux. Sa mère est Kushina Uzumaki et sa sœur est une salope... »

Il parla pendant plus de dix minutes de tout ce qu'il savait sur Naruto Uzumaki. Mais Sasuke ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient observés par Kushina. En les voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait un peu de temps mais son fils avait commencé à changer Sasuke en un meilleure homme.

Naruto alla à un restaurant et s'assit devant un vieil homme.

« Salut, Danzo. Comment vas-tu?

- Uzumaki, grogna le vieil aigle. Que veux-tu cette fois?

- Je suis venu te dire que je vais dans une mission d'une durée de deux semaines.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne?

- Je suis venu te prévenir.

- Me prévenir de quoi?

- Quand je rentre, si je découvre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Sasuke ou à ma famille. Je te tiendrai personnellement pour responsable.

- Tu veux dire quoi?

- C'est pourtant clair. Je te tuerai.

- Tu me menaces?, demanda Danzo énervé

- Oui. À plus, Danzo. »

Naruto se leva et alla à la porte Sud. Danzo fulminait. Comment osait-il le menacer. Il aurait sa revanche un jour ou l'autre. Il était patient, il pouvait attendre quelques années pour le tuer.

Dix minutes plus tard, le blond était devant la porte Sud. À ses côtés se trouvaient ses partenaires de mission. Il se retourna vers elles.

« Allons-y, dit-il »

* * *

**Chapitre fini. Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu de combat dans ce chapitre mais je vous assure qu'il y aura un combat dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
